sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dash The Hedgehog
Dash the Hedgehog redirects here. If you are looking for the character from the Dash the Hedgehog fanfrancise, see Dash the Hedgehog '' Dash the Hedgehog is the First Born son of King Sonic And Queen Sally. Appearance Dash is a hedgehog with navy blue quills and gold eyes. He has long hair. He has white gloves with gold rings around his cuffs. Also, white socks with golden Soap Shoes. He sometimes wares a scarf. Personality Dash loves to adventure, and to go places he has never been before. He also enjoys relaxing and not being annoyed by anything he would't like. Dash is also very intelligent, although gifted, not genius. However, Dash also is very gullible and is vulnerable to pranks, however, he does try to think before he does anything. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman Speed': Dash possesses vast superhuman speed, able to move at very high speed. His top speed is unknown but he has shown that his average is 1,2360Km (760mph+) He is often called "The second fastest thing alive", only being bested in speed by his father King Sonic. Dash is capable of going well beyond the speed of sound within seconds. Superhuman Healing: He is capable of healing faster than average mobians. Due to his superhuman speed healing him faster, nearly instantly. Superhuman Reflexes: Dash has superhuman reflexes, able to dodge point black gun fire, strikes from beings with supernatural speed, and projectiles moving at incalculable speed. Superhuman Stamina: Dash's body produces very little fatigue chemicals. Granting him a supernatural stamina. Dash can continua intense physical activity for very long periods of time. Before fatigue would begin to impale him. Superhuman Agility: Dash is agile to a superhuman rate. Homing Effect: Via his homing attack, Dash has the homing effect, he can home in a attack at a foe. Superhuman Accuracy: Dash has superhuman accuracy, he is accurate enough to hit a perfect attack on a foe almost indefinitely. Superhuman Durability: Dash has superhuman durability. Able to be caught in large explosions, hit with large amounts of energy, struck by beings with supernatural strength, and even be dropped from large heights and have very little physical damage. Superhuman Flexibility Dash is very flexible, to a supernatural degree. Abilities Indomitable Will: Dash has a very strong will. Completely free of evil or temptation. Able to involuntarily resist mind control and seduction. Dash never gives up and would rather die fighting than live knowing he failed. Master-Level Combat skill: Due to training he received from his mother and others. Dash is at a master degree of Combat. He uses pressure points, and high speed kicks to disable foes. Leadership: Dash has leadership abilities, able to inspire others with idealism, charisma, and honor. Dash can gain the trust and favor from virtually anyone, even former enemies and rivals Gifted Intelligence Level: Dash has gifted intelligence. Though, he is not at a genius level, he is still very intelligent. Stealth: Dash can be very sneaky and sneak without being noticed via his speed. Techniques *'Homing Attack': A basic attack for Dash. He dashes though the air at very high speed at a foe. It can strike multiple Times *'Boost': Dash has the ability to boost. He is able to increase his speed over 1,000mph in .00000001 seconds. Anything standing in his way will be sent flying. However, this burns his superhuman stamina faster than any other technique. *'Golden Tornado': Dash has golden tornado. He is able to create a large tornado that will send enemies swirling around in the air. *'Spin Dash': A basic attack, were Dash in a spike ball zooms at a foe. The spin dash is powerful enough to cut through steel effortlessly. *'Light Speed Attack': Dash has light speed attack, he can homing attack rapidly at foes at the speed of light. *'Light Speed Dash': Dash zooms along a trail of rings at the speed of light. Trivia *Dash is a very good swimmer. *Dash is pyrophobic, ironic because his father has hydrophobia. *Dash is capable of holding his breath for over 10 minuets. Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs